


Harry Lou Year

by LouBearLove85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouBearLove85/pseuds/LouBearLove85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis celebrate the New Year in the backseat of their car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Lou Year

**Author's Note:**

> M/M contains smut. If this isn't your thing, don't read it.  
> I love Larry. Larry is love.
> 
> I do not own these characters, everything is made up by my filthy mind.  
> Enjoy!

**Harry Lou Year**

“Hazza!” Louis called out. Why did he let Harry convince him to come to this party, he was happy to see Harry have a laugh with his old friends, and after the past couple of years they felt like Louis’ friends as well... but still. If they had stayed home they could have been alone, ringing in the new year with a ‘bang’.

 

“Hazza!” Louis yelled again. Damn his genes for making him short. He stood on the tip of his toes, trying hard to spy his love through the massive crowd surrounding him

“Louis!” Harry replied, not that he could see Louis anywhere but he thought if he yelled back and stay in place, Louis would find him.

The crowd around them started the countdown to the new year and Louis pushed himself towards where he thought he had heard Harry’s voice come from. Not kissing his boyfriend at exactly 12 o’clock was unacceptable.

 

Louis smiled fondly as he saw Harry. Bouncing up and down, trying to look through the crowds to spot Louis. Harry’s long curly locks bounced in time with the rest of him.

“Oi curly! Over here!” he shouted. Harry turned and beamed at him.

“10 SECONDS!” someone yelled.

“I thought we weren’t going to find each other in time!” Harry shouted at Louis, trying to be loud enough for Louis to actually hear him.

“6” the crowd yelled.

“Of course we would, no thanks to you though” Louis yelled back.

“5!”

“Heeeey. Not fair. You left me a while a go without telling me where you went” Harry replied.

“4”

“Yeah well, you were having fun”

“3”

“Not as much fun as if I were with you. I love you, you know?” Harry gently let his nose touch Louis’ as he wrapped both arms around the smaller mans waist.

“2”

“I know. I love you too.”

“1”

 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The entire room erupted in cheers and Harry and Louis shared a loving kiss.

“Happy new year curly”

Harry smirked. “Harry Lou year boo”.

Louis shook his head. “How old are you again?”

“Well let’s see... I’m not old. Like some of us... who are nearing their mid-twenties.”

Harry laughed out loud as Louis playfully punched him.

“Ass. Why do I even put up with you?!”

“Because you looooove me. Because you want to marry meeeee. Because you want to have babies with meeeee.” Harry sang back at him.

“Stop it!” Louis laughed as he tried to push Harry away from him. “You are embarrassing me. Don’t be stupid.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop. Though you look extremely adorable right now.” Harry smirked.

“I’m not adorable, I’m old. As you just stated so yourself.” Louis pouted.

“I’m going to kiss that pout right of your face!”

Harry briefly informed Louis before smashing their lips together again.

 

Louis was the first to break the kiss when things got a little too heated. “Can we go now?”

“Why, is the old man tired already?”

Louis pinched Harry’s waist which made him make a squealing sound.

“I’m far from tired Styles. I just want to have you alone so I can show you exactly how not tired I am.”

He saw the giddiness on Harry’s face make place for a look purely filled with lust.

“Yeah... okay... yeah... sure” he stuttered. “Let me just say bye. Yeah?”

Louis laughed. “Whatever. Hurry. This old man needs to go home so he can get to bed!”

Harry was already ten steps away from him but quickly turned around.

“I thought you said you weren’t tired?” He look confused.

“Now I never said I wanted to sleep in said bed, did I now young Harold. Pay attention to what I am saying. And hurry! I’ll wait in the car.”

 

Harry wouldn’t be Harry if he didn’t say a proper good bye to all his friends. And Louis _maybe_ had been spending his time waiting for his boyfriend by imagining what they could have been doing for the past hours if they had stayed at home... _maybe_

“God Louis, are you trying to kill me?” Harry growled as he opened the car door spotting a very flushed looking Louis with one of his hands deep down his trousers.

Louis smirked as he let his eyes met the lustful green ones next to him.

“You took too long babe, what’s a man to do?”

“Honk. Come back and get me, yell... anything but this. Fuck Lou.”

Before Louis could get another word out, Harry clumsily grabbed his head with both hands, smashing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Louis gently pushed at Harry’s chest. “Babe, we got to drive home first.”

“No time. Want you now.” Harry growled back, re-attaching his mouth to Louis’ neck.

“Oh now you’re in a hurry. If you could’ve just hurried earlier on... ooooh” Louis’ rambling was ended when Harry sunk his teeth right above Louis’ collarbone. “Back seat. Now!” Harry ordered him, his eyes filled with lust and Louis could only oblige.

 

As quickly as they could they climbed into the back seat, Louis was immediately being pinned down. Harry biting and kissing his way down as he pulled Louis’ shirt up and off.

Louis reached for Harry’s pants but his hands were batted away.

“Not so fast baby. Want to suck you first yeah. Since I kept you waiting and all.”

 

Louis shuddered underneath him and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Who was he to say no to this man?

Harry made quick work of his trousers and boxers before taking Louis’ right leg, kissing his toes and trailing kisses up until his thighs. He repeated the same with the left leg before putting both of Louis’ legs on his shoulders as he started to focus on the real task ahead of him.

 

The first lick of his tongue had Louis arching his back off the backseat and bucking his hips upwards. Harry smirked and used one of his hands to prevent Louis from moving. With the other hand Harry started stroking him repeatedly, while he took the tip of his cock in his mouth. Teasing Louis with the tip of his tongue, then sucking on it hungrily.

While he kept his mouth working on Louis’ cock, Harry moved his hand down to his ass and put some pressure on his opening without actually putting his finger inside.

“Oh fuck!” Louis screamed and moaned when he felt Harry moving his mouth away from his cock and replacing the finger.

“You taste so good baby. Made you wait, didn’t I? But you can cum now. Come on Lou, cum for me yeah?” Harry mumbled as he continued licking Louis’ most intimate place, slowly entering a finger alongside his tongue.

 

His fucking long fingers, mouth along with his dirty talk had Louis’ entire body going rigid and convulsing uncontrollably as he felt his first orgasm sweep over him. “That’s it” Harry said quietly before lapping all of Louis’ cum of his body, not wanting to miss a single drop. He collected the last bit on his finger and moved his hand towards Louis’ panting mouth. Harry inserted his finger in Louis’ mouth, allowing him to taste himself and groaned when Louis swirled his tongue around his finger.

Harry growled, pulled his finger away and kissed Louis roughly.

 

Louis whimpered when Harry ducked down and sucked hard on his nipple, tugging it with his teeth and then soothing it with the help of his tongue. Louis began to make grabby hands towards Harry’s trousers.

“Let me return the favour Haz...” he breathed. “I’ll cum in a second if I let you do that babe”

“I have no problem with that,” Louis stated, looking at Harry through half lidded eyes.

Harry kissed him deeply, sweeping his tongue along the roof of Louis’ mouth.

“Next time. This time I want to cum deep inside you. I need you, now.”

 

Louis nodded weakly as Harry quickly shoved his trousers down just far enough to free himself before placing his cock at Louis’ opening, running it along his crack a few times and then plunged inside of Louis in one deep stroke.

Louis’ load moans were cut off when Harry’s mouth fused urgently with his.

“You okay?”

Louis nodded, finding it difficult to even utter a single word.

Harry was all around him in this tiny space. Louis locked his ankles at his lower back and Harry started to thrust forcefully into him.

“So fucking tight... always so tight for me.” Harry moaned as his mouth made his way to Louis’ nipples again, biting and leaving marks all over his chest.

Harry kissed his way up and buried his head in the crook of Louis’ neck, panting.

Louis grabbed the curly hair in front of him, holding on tight as he could already feel the tight coil in the pit of his stomach, telling him he was close again.

 

Harry lifted off of him a bit and looked down to where his cock disappeared into Louis and moaned at the sight.

“Touch yourself” He ordered. “So close Lou, want you there with me.”

Louis’ hand was shaking as he moved it down to his own length.

“There you go, so good for me Lou. So good baby.” Harry panted out as his thrusts became more frantic.

“I’m going to cum... oh fuck... Lou!”

 

Louis could feel Harry’s cock twitch inside of him and the next second he could feel Harry’s release. That was enough to make Louis orgasm for the second time, even more violent and powerful than the first time.

 

“God I love you, so, so much.”

Harry shifted as he fell limply on top of him, trying to get his erratic heartbeat and breathing back to normal.

Minutes passed before Harry lifted up his head and looked at Louis with a wide dimpled grin.

“This was so worth taking my time saying goodbye to everyone.”

Louis chuckled. “Well glad you think so, my back is ruined now though.”

Harry pouted at him. “Poor old man, needs a soft bed...”

“Hey now, stop calling me old Styles.”

“Tomlinson.” Harry replied.

“What?” Louis look genuinely confused.

“That will be my name one day. Harry Tomlinson.”

Louis laughed fondly and shook his head. “Sap! You’re lucky I love you. Now let’s get dressed and go home to that soft bed. My back is really killing me.”

“It was worth it though, right?” Harry looked at him with big hopeful eyes.

“Styles... Tomlinson-Styles, you should know by now that you are worth everything. And so is sex with you. Especially in the backseat of my car. Even when I’m old and my back is in agony. You are worth the world. And then some.”

He gently pecked Harry on the nose and ruffled his hair as he pushed himself up to a sitting position to get dressed.

“Now who’s the sap!” Harry cheekily replied.

“Shut up and get dressed you goof!”

 

Minutes later they were on their way home, hands interlaced over the gearstick.

“Hey curly?” Louis said as he had parked the car and they walked up to their door. “What Lou?”

“Harry Lou Year!”

Harry grinned fondly back at him. “Harry Lou Year boo. Harry Lou Year!”


End file.
